Pi
by MizDictator
Summary: Gordon never wanted to be a teacher, or a fireman, or even a SurGEN. His childhood dream was to be a Genetic Repo-Man. - OC Non-Romance
1. Zero

The heavy footfalls thundered overhead. Gordon was only now having doubts. So close to his lifelong dream but now he's pondering of running away with his tail between his legs. The footsteps stopped overhead but he could now hear them coming down the stairs at the end of the hall. The Gentern at the welcome counter paid no attention just continuing to do her business as normal. How can she? Gordon was just having trouble sitting still. Not from excitement at meeting his hero, it was of sheer terror. No matter how many times he bragged to his friends about how he would work for Rotti Largo and with the man creating the thundering footfalls coming closer, and closer down the stairs, Gordon was still terrified, as conditioned. Trying to calm himself, Gordon reminded himself of the few newspaper clippings, the photos he found on the interwebs depicting this man, all masked of course, and the service posters adorning the walls of his childhood room. It was amazing of how infamous this man was but still it was almost impossible to find any information about _him_.

These few precious moments seemed to take hours in Gordon's mind, but only about two minutes in the real world. The man was just reaching view and all Gordon could see were… shoes? The fear was replaced with doubt. There was no sweeping uniform, no boots, no mask; a normal looking man came down the stairs. He looked old enough to be Gordon's father. His spectacled face was lined and looked tired, but his eyes were sharp, piercing, and alert. Gordon had the feeling that he was not just being x-rayed but as though my organs themselves were being processed. The man's heavy footfalls approached him. The man's graying dark blonde hair was short, he looked scholarly, perhaps a male surGEN.

Of course, why would they send one to pick up a prospective number? They were probably on a case. Suddenly Gordon was depressed, what idiotic hopes to have one of them pick him up for the interview. Gordon really did want to go home hug his mother and claim it was a joke, all of this anxiety for a surGEN.

"Gordon Parke?" The man asked in a baritone voice, which held a slight accent that Gordon couldn't place in his muddled mind.

"Yeah." Gordon replied glumly.

The man paused, continuing to inspect him with those grey-blue eyes behind his glasses. _Crap I probably sound like a high Zydrate addict._ Gordon cleared his throat upon this thought. "Yes, that's me." _At least this time I sound more attentive_.

"Rotti Largo wishes to see you."

"Already?" Gordon was shocked to see the head of GeneCo. "I had no interview or anything, I just requested the position. Isn't there some sort of test to see if I'm worthy enough?" Gordon spluttered out

The man stared at him quizzically, amused almost. "This _is_ your interview."


	2. Six

"Oh" Gordon sighed still exasperated as they climbed back up the stairs. "Well, um, I'm Gordon Parke, wait, you already know that and I've been wanting to work in this field all my life. I've studied anatomy religiously to get this part, I might not have gone to college yet but I assure you I'm as learned in the field as probably you." They walked down the hall.

"The interview has not started. I am not giving the interview." The man cut in with an abrupt callous growl in his voice and slammed his fist into the up button on the elevator. Gordon went silent. "You will be reviewed by a board and Rotti Largo." It was a complete change in attitude once again. Gordon did not make eye-contact he was afraid of those eyes, but the man looked at him. Not just a glance either, as though the man was studying Gordon's diverted face.

"Don't do this." It was a whisper in the elevator once the doors closed. Gordon looked at the man whose eyes briefly resembled Gordon's mother's when she learned what Gordon wanted to do for the rest of his life. It startled Gordon to see those type of eyes on that man. However, within that second the man jerked his head forward the original sharp eyes replaced his mother's. Gordon did not acknowledge the plea and the rest of the elevator ride was in deranged silence.

The doors dinged open to the penthouse, the sound of guns cocking immediately followed. Although Gordon jumped the man seemed used to it, he entered the room and went to the left with another group of people. Gordon nervously left the elevator and into the luxuriously décor of the dark room.

Rotti Largo was at his desk, two female henchmen were standing behind him, shotguns in hand. The area where the man retreated to held five other people, one woman, four men, make that five men including Gordon's escort. Each one seemed normal except for the unsettling aura from their general area, as though they naturally repelled people. It was unsettling especially when the girl was grinning excitedly. Gordon's escort was scowling.

"Parke? Gordon Parke?" Rotti Largo boomed jovially interrupting Gordon's thoughts "How lovely of you to join us! Sit, Sit!"

Gordon was instantly disgusted. Largo was just as fake as his kids, though it might not be quite as obvious as Pavi's face or Amber's different appearances each week, but it was there. Gordon refused the seat but he couldn't help but keep the disgusted tone out of his voice. Rotti smile widened and there was a hum of approval from the girl in the group. _At least I'm starting off right_.

"Good intuition." Rotti approved brightly and more darkly declared "I have your contract here, all you need to do is sign it." He sighed "but first our 'panel'." His hand raised to indicate the people in the corner.

"I'll go first, he's a cutie." The girl bubbled brightly bounding towards Gordon. She had a slightly crazed air around her, she was adorable, round face, blonde hair with some blue and purple colored streaks through it, but she still made him uneasy. It was surprising how short she was, at least a good six inches shorter than Gordon's six foot one inches and that was even while she was in heels.

"Nathan, what did you do to him, he's completely distraught." Her accent was a thick cockney, and her voice was light, girly but still sharp as a scalpel. Her eyes stared up into his, larger than normal, they also had GeneCo's spokes girl's, Blind Mag's, corneas, it really made her look unthreatening but it was like doll's eyes, always watching.

The escort grunted and scowled "He was a wreck when I picked him up." The girl never looked at Gordon's escort, Nathan, just kept those big, blue, robotic eyes right into Gordon's.

"No Zydrate… yet." She cackled after this and put her fingers to Gordon's chest. The cackle was callous and gave Gordon shivers. For a second she didn't say anything but then she started to walk around him to look at him from every direction, never taking her fingertips off of his upper torso. She hummed tunelessly as she did so. It was the only sound in the room besides her footsteps. When she arrived back at Gordon's front she smiled once again, declared herself finished and walked away.

When she arrived back at her seat there was a pause before the tallest man took his feet off of the coffee table and stood, while the girl was six inches or so shorter than Gordon, this man was at least six inches taller. He had a wild untamed appearance and stalked towards Gordon with surprising grace even with heavy footfalls. All the man did was get close to Gordon, tower over him, and spoke in a gravelly bass voice.

"Speak."

Gordon was suddenly blurting out everything that might help him achieve the job that he was being interviewed for. This man obviously had the cornea transplants similar to Blind Mag's, and the other girls' eyes, but his were a threatening shade of red. Gordon could not look away, he felt he must stare into those unblinking eyes of that animal and talk until he, _it_ backs down. When Gordon was done with his complete knowledge of anatomy he prattled on of the various newspaper clippings hanging on his wall, he remembered most of the dates of them and the first day he found one and collected it. He blubbered about the photographs of the various workers he had managed to find pictures of, he told of his lifelong dream to join those workers, he told of his mother's unhappiness at his choice, he just chattered of the first thing his mind grasped from then on. Gordon wasn't sure if he was interrogated with that one word for a few minutes or hours, it didn't matter. The man still refused to blink.

"He's digressing." A mournful spectator noted. One of the people in the group that Gordon hadn't met yet. The red eyed man blinked, Gordon stuttered. "That's enough Jacob." The spectator continued with.

Jacob took a step back and went to his seat silently. Gordon survived.

Another man stepped forward; his dirty blonde head was a little bit shorter than Gordon and the man himself was light and silent on his feet. This man did not speak, just pinched at his clothes, lifting his trench to examine it, running his fingers through Gordon's black, shoulder-length hair, leaving it untidy, and examining Gordon's chosen accessories; a necklace of a bear paw his father gave to him for turning thirteen, a ring from an ex-girlfriend, and an earring in his cartilage. Just as silently, the man walked back to his seat and once upon seating, he placed his fingertips together and watched Gordon.

The next man came up to Gordon as Gordon smoothed out his hair still untidy from when the last man ruffled it, this man was shorter than Gordon, once again, by an inch or so. His face was hollow, like a corpse but so much more horrible. He was easily the palest man Gordon ever met, literally the color of parchment. There were no colored irises in his eyes, only dark, dank pupils.

"Are you sure this is your choice?" He whispered threateningly as he stalked in a circle around Gordon similar to what a ghoul would look.

"Yes." Gordon replied strongly.

"You must realize who we are, your potential co-workers, do you really want to join our ranks?"

"The theory has crossed my mind of who you all are, and yes, I do wish to join you."

"Even if you end up like me? Broken and… thirsty." He paused grasping a huge breath before breathing the last word.

"Thirsty?"

"Zydrate."

"Oh…" He was a Z addict, and they allowed him to do this job? The man cackled and his could also make Gordon shiver. He reached up and pulled on Gordon's neck forcing his ear closer.

"Is this really what you want? You know what the job entitles, you know those poor people." Now the man's rank breath was directed right into Gordon's ear. "I was assigned my wife, could you ever do that?" Gordon closed his eyes, attempting not to be rude and become sick on Rotti Largo's office floor and thought briefly of how to convey his already decided mind for he has found the solution to this problem long before.

"Yes. I can, for I will have no wife, no family. GeneCo will be my life." The rotten breath left Gordon's ear as the man turned his head to the rest of the group although the hand was still gripping with surprising strength against his neck.

"He's telling the truth." The girl said from her place amongst the group. The corpse let go of Gordon's neck and staggered off. Gordon stood straight and rubbed the place where the man's fingers dug into his neck as the man himself was retreating.

The next man was a few inches taller than Gordon but not quite as tall as Jacob. He had a hat that looked like a short top hat over brown hair that needed a wash. He hoisted a bag as he grunted out of his seat. Gordon watched him curiously as instead of approaching Gordon he approached the side of the room where an unused cart was waiting. He drug the wheeled cart over to a few feet directly in front of Gordon. The man placed the bag on the cart and proceeded to open it from a side opening. It hissed and released gas as it was opened, other clear plastic bags were produced from its depths. Gordon's stomach clenched; he knew what they were. The man started opening up the numerous plastic bags, exposing their contents. What would they do with them? Once the man was finished opening the bags the man glanced up at Gordon's face, it was an eerie stare, contemplative. Suddenly a bloody heart was flung at his chest and Gordon caught it. The man was fast and tossed him another organ, a kidney, liver, a brain, and a stomach filled with acid that drained onto Gordon's shoes. A shocked Gordon caught each item as they were hurled at him. Gordon looked up at the man after making sure that nothing would hit the floor. The man wasn't behind the cart anymore as Gordon assumed, Gordon was now staring into the man's throat. The man's arms flung up over Gordon's head superhumanly fast and then Gordon was drenched. There was the metallic smell, as the liquid drained over his hair and face.

_Blood_. Gordon's heart raced as it dripped to the floor, the girl would know as the blood flowing through his veins were shot with adrenaline. His body was pumped for fight or flight but his mind was strangely calm. He lifted his head and looked at the man, back at his place against the cart.

"What was that about?" Gordon asked simply annoyance running deep in his words, the blood dripping into his mouth and eyes.

The man looked over Gordon's head. He heard a slight rustle of clothes during silent communication. Once the wordless conversation ended the man walked over to Gordon and scooped up the organs still cradled in Gordon's arms. As the organs were being taken away there was one thing Gordon noticed. They were not designer, no barcodes. Whose were they? While the man was bagging them back up a gold colored towel was thrown over Gordon's still dripping head and the hands roughly dried his hair and his back where the blood was still dripping down his coat. When they moved to the front Gordon recognized him to be the man who inspected his clothing but now he was cleaning his front of the excess blood as well as the acid on his boots. Each man drifted away once their set upon task ended. Silence followed in their wake.

"Nathan?" Rotti said. "It's your turn."

"I have nothing to say." The gravelly voice declared from behind Gordon. Gordon did not face the voice.

"I do." It was a kinder voice then declared. Now Gordon stared, it was a whole different person, wasn't Nathan the last? Footsteps crossed the room and Nathan went in front of Gordon to lounge on the corner of his boss's desk. The older man looked at Gordon with reproachful eyes.

"You mentioned during your time with Jacob of how your mother did not approve when you left today. Was she crying?" it was a surprising question.

"No." Gordon answered.

"She will be."

Nathan was right. Gordon was assured that he was. She probably buried her face into his father's suit and brought Gordon's little brother close to her chest and sobbed for thirty minutes straight starting once Gordon was still on the stoop.

"You have any other family?"

"A father, and little brother."

"What do they think of you?"

"Dad did not say anything." Gordon was partially right because he never told his dad where he was going today. He confessed to mom just to clear his mind and so they don't search for him when he did not want to be found. "And Danny is too young to understand."

"How old is Danny?"

"Nine."

"You're going to miss him growing up, you realize."

"I'm not allowed to visit my family?"

"No."

Gordon paused, he never thought that perhaps they would isolate him in a building, the only time he is released is when he needs to do his job. Danny would go up without his big brother watching over him.

"You will also not be able to have a family, you also must realize. Don't you want your own children? You're too young to be getting into this field." Nathan continued crossing his arms. He talked as though he was the father that Gordon never had, the one that cared for him and what happened to him. Instead of making Gordon doubtful as he was supposed to Gordon was instead angered and frustrated.

"You are not my father, why should you care?" Gordon growled. He hated these men, like the guidance officer in his school. "I don't even want any rotten kids, spoiled brats."

Nathan's eyes flashed momentarily but otherwise he was silent.

"I'm sick of the liars, the fakes, and the idiots who buy more than what they can pay for." Gordon continued darkly.

There was a heavy silence for a moment after the statement.

"I am finished." Nathan growled, his eyes ripping Gordon in a thousand tiny pieces as he walked to his place amongst the group.

Rotti Largo coughed into a handkerchief before stating. "Votes?"

It was a contemplative silence. One where no one wished to move for fear of upsetting balance or the thoughts of genius's at work. It was almost tangible when it was going to finally end.

"Yes." Whispered the man who mopped up Gordon and inspected his attire.

"Aye." Agreed the organ man "He can stomach it."

"Yeah. He's true to his word and his body." The girl said brightly.

"No." Jacob breathed. "He's too skittish."

"That's one reason why I said yes." The girl interjected giggling. "If he fails I want to repossess him, he's cute." Jacob looked at her in an exasperated fashion while Gordon felt the blood drain from his face momentarily .

"No." breathed the corpse. "He is stupid for not fearing what's in store."

"No." Nathan pressed. "He's too young."

_Tie_. How would it be broken? The panicked thought passed through Gordon's sticky head. The six in the corner looked at Rotti Largo who scowled, obviously not happy that it is a tie. Another moment passed while Rotti decided the benefits or faults of Gordon. He coughed again into his handkerchief before speaking.

"Gordon Parke, here's your contract. Sign it, and you shall officially be a Genetic Repo-Man."


	3. Seven

It did not take Gordon long to cross over to Rotti Largo's desk. He picked up the red pen and before he signed it there was a whisper in his head.

"Don't do this."

Gordon was not sure if the nice Nathan was actually speaking or not, but not to seem doubtful Gordon perused through the details of the contract. Phrases jumped out at him.

_Full body surgery – strength/combat _

_…recipient interns with each co-worker pre-procedure…_

_Uniform: Choice_

_GeneCo sponsors housing of recipient's choice…_

Everything eventually started sounding too complex. Gordon so far understood that he would have an extensive surgery to make him stronger at least. That makes sense, this body was too weak. He would not have to live in the GeneCo tower, he could have his own place and GeneCo would pay for it. He also gets to make a uniform, that would be interesting, and he needs to 'intern' with each co-worker, perhaps follow for a night? One phrase made Gordon's breath catch.

_Refusal to repossess GeneCo's property, numerous failures to repossess GeneCo's property, and/or leaving the company of GeneCo will result in repossession of benefits._

Benefits including the whole body surgery. This was startling to see on paper but Gordon knew what he was getting into when he asked to become a Repo-Man. Quickly Gordon closed the contract and signed the front.

_Gordon Parke_.

Rotti then scooped up the papers and put them into a drawer in his desk.

"Daffny, Mark, take Gordon downstairs to get him a pre-procedure uniform." He barked at the people in the corner. "Gordon, once your uniform is created you will follow Daffny for twenty-four hours on completion of those twenty-four hours you will then come to GeneCo's headquarters where another Repo will collect you for apprenticeship. This will continue for six days, six different Repos. You will follow their directions without question and immediately. You shall not be allowed to eat, use the lavatory, or even sleep without their permission. _Understand_?"

"Yes, Mr. Largo, sir." Gordon stammered.

"Upon finishing the six days you will have a procedure to enhance your body to assist in job requirements. _Understand_?"

"Yes, Mr. Largo, sir."

"Daffny, Mark take him and go. Send Mag up if you see her, we need to discuss her Opera next week, and about her _leaving_." Rotti spat out the last word in a disgusted yet mocking tone.

"Right." The girl, Daffny said regrettably as she walked up and touched Gordon's arm indicating that he is to follow her and the man who inspected Gordon's clothes, Mark, into the elevator. The doors closed and of course excitable Daffny broke the silence.

"Well, you made it farther than normal." She grinned and rocked back and forth on her feet. Mark stood silent and still. Gordon didn't answer.

"Normally people get freaked out by Jacob or get disgusted by Jack and his organs. Well… most kids go out tonight, at least the small fraction of the total that actually does make it this far, let's see how you do." The doors dinged open in what is obviously a basement area, it was not as nicely decorated as the welcoming hall, in fact, it was not decorated at all. Like most of the hallways in the building it was uncomfortably narrow, only allowing two normal sized people to stand side by side with an inch between them as well as an inch away from the wall. The hallway where Gordon was waiting for Nathan seemed luxuriously large compared to this hallway since it also included a short bench. They traveled in single file down the hall to allow opportunity for others to pass without worry, Daffny leading, Gordon in the center, and Mark bringing up the rear. They weaved their way through various halls, whenever they passed someone they always seemed to press themselves against the wall to give the three of them more room, of course they recognized the Repos. Eventually Daffny stopped at an unidentifiable door, it looked just like every other door in the catacombs, she slid open the door and ushered Gordon inside. The room wasn't very large, it just had a very tall ceiling, one wall was devoted to three rows of clothes stacked on top of one another. The far wall had a door directly across from the one they just entered and it looked exactly the same, the wall where the door to the hall was held a washer and a dryer stacked on top of one another to conserve space. The wall to his right held a huge keyboard, _just like in any si-fi movie in the 20__th__ century._ It did have a normal typing keyboard but there were tons of other buttons, dials, and levers. Even if there wasn't a large screen above the _control panel_ Gordon knew that the wall would probably reveal one if the keyboard was on. Beside the small rolling desk chair was an overflowing wastebasket, it was crammed with transparencies, candy bar wrappers, and a funny, uneven, white balls.

"You, go through that door, and clean up, you may also use the facilities." Mark suddenly barked at Gordon making him jump. He also had a crisp voice, and it seemed like the speaker had an attitude with a short temper. "But throw out your clothes to be cleaned. All of them."

Maybe that was why people were skirting them in the halls; Gordon forgot he still had dried blood in his hair and on his clothes. How could he? Now that he noticed, he felt sticky and unclean and where the blood had dried it was flaking off unpleasantly. Gordon went into the bathroom. It was tiny, obviously someone didn't care how often the person hung around in the bathroom, it was meant for go in, do your business, and leave. There was a stand-up shower and a toilet right beside it with a sink that Gordon could wash his hands in while he was in the shower or on the john. He proceeded to strip and once done slid open the door and dropped the pile on the floor without looking out at the two people. He showered, finding towels in the cupboard under the sink. The water never got hot enough and Gordon scrubbed his hair, twice. Once finished and he toweled off and used bathroom, uncertain when he would next need it. Gordon paused after washing his hands. _Crap, I have no clothes_. He picked up his towel wrapped it around his waist, and gingerly left the bathroom.

The gigantic computer was on, there were sixty four separate screens, various parts of the city were shown on each of them, scrolling through a few different ones every few seconds. The only exception for the cameras was for the one directly in front of the center of the control panel, which looked like it had the homepage of GeneCo database for every person who has bought organs. Mark and Daffny were by the three layers of clothes, not yet realizing that Gordon stepped out of the bathroom. Mark was writing on a solid white transparency as well as arguing with Daffny.

"You have twice as many girl outfits as you do guys, it's not my fault if I keep on picking them out." Daffny said grumpily.

"There's five, now six more guys than girls too, they're using up a lot of the clothes, and plus I like girl's clothes better than guys, they're more interesting." Mark argued back still writing on the strange white transparency.

Gordon coughed and Daffny then threw her attention to him. She grinned wickedly causing Gordon to feel really uncomfortable standing there only in a towel. Mark continued scribbling on the solid transparency but barked orders nevertheless.

"Over here."

Gordon's feet slapped against the floor as he came to stand next to Mark, who still didn't look at him, but now Gordon saw what Mark was doing with the white transparency. He was drawing a person with an eccentric outfit and Gordon must admit, it showed up better on the white, solid, transparency than any of the normal ones. He wondered where Mark could have gotten that specific brand.

"You must've never seen paper before, or you are really interested in Mark's doodle." Daffny said while Mark looked up and at Gordon breifly.

"Um, no. Is that what it looks like? I just heard about it in class." Gordon said.

"Mark, you're getting famous, they're even teaching about your pathetic doodles in high school art classes." Daffny mocked.

"Oh! No, that's not what I meant! I mean…." Daffny waved off Gordon's flustered explanation. "But" Gordon continued "Isn't it made from trees? It's horrible to just chop down a living thing to just draw on it."

Even Mark paused to look back up at Gordon. At the same exact same time they burst into hysterics.

"You are willing to be a Repo-Man but still have moral issues over a tree?" Daffny giggled. "Maybe I voted too soon for you."

Mark just shook his head and went back to his paper still guffawing. Gordon went red. They were drilled at school that why there were no, or few, real trees anymore is because in the olden days they cut them down for wasteful things like paper. Then again, that was the psychopathic teacher who held lectures on how wasteful our grandparents or great grandparents were.

"Just take off the towel." Mark said still with a chuckle in his voice as the bell dinged for the express dryer. "Daffny will get your underwear." Within a few seconds of Mark's demand there was a metallic wrenching, slamming and Daffny was by Gordon's side handing him his boxers. Still feeling exposed Gordon slipped on his boxers and gave his towel to Daffny's expecting grasp who then shuffled off with it.

"Put on this." Mark handed Gordon a plain black body suit. It extended up his neck, down both arms and ended in stirrup feet. Gordon still did not feel any less exposed as he slipped it on without question Rotti's voice still echoing in Gordon's head. Next came a suit of chainmail. It also extended to his neck down both arms ending in a triangle on the back of his hand and a ring to keep it up on his middle fingers. The chainmail also went to his ankles. _Does everyone have to wear this?_

The next part of his uniform included a dark colored suit made out of fake, rubbery, leather. It was broad in the shoulders and resembled a suit of armor. His shoes were black, sturdy, and kept with the theme. Finally, his mask was presented. Of course it looked like a renaissance knight's helmet and it also was not made out of steel or any other metal. It seemed like some other sturdy material, perhaps a type of plastic. Even the front lifted off so Gordon could look out better and speak. He was also given a sword and sheath to put around his waist and a dagger just as another precaution.

Mark stood back with Daffny to look at Gordon and his pre-procedure outfit. Gordon was surprised at how well he could see them both through the helmet.

"Walk, move, do something." Mark barked. Gordon moved his arm, his leg, and still feeling foolish turned to his left and walked in a small circle. "Minimal noise, that's good." Mark murmured. It seemed as though this helmet caught sound and kept it in instead of keeping everything out as Gordon would've expected.

"Stay sharp." Gordon heard Daffny say and then there was a searing pain in his side. "Hit me!" she cackled as she moved to attack his back. Gordon swung his arm around trying to get her but failing. She was in front of him, Gordon swung forward but she was gone before he could make contact.

"It doesn't seem to impede his progress. Daffny said when she was once again by Mark. "Don't worry about not hitting me." She explained to Gordon "The surgery just made me inhumanely fast." She smiled once again and looked like a petite child.

"Okay, now we have your uniform picked out Daffny you can take him out. Gordon, you can relax." Mark said moving over to the terminal and Daffny followed. Gordon took off his helmet and followed them, the room seeming even more eerily quiet than his helmet.

"This is the GeneCo database." Mark explained to Gordon while sitting down in the lone chair next to the wastepaper basket and started typing onto the screen direct center of the bottom row of screens directly in front of the keyboard. He typed in a password and Gordon looked at the other screens.

"Mark's kinda the mind of the Repos." Daffny explained as Mark continued to pull up screens, something that looked like an e-mail came up first and Mark responded as Daffny explained. "He's the reinforcements if something goes out of hand since he can crop up almost anywhere in two minutes flat. Like once with Jacob, some possessor threw boiling water into his Jacob's eyes. Obviously, Jacob couldn't continue so Mark went out to not only pick up Jacob but to make sure to repossess. Otherwise, he just watches, that's how we know where anyone is. Mark fixes uniforms as well as creates them, obviously. He also monitors those who are in their ninety-day leniency period. He watches them to know their habits during that time so if they don't pay up then we can predict where they'll be. Once they past the leniency period, believe me, they don't last long."

"The longest was a week--" Mark said

"Unless if you count the pregnant one; you can't repossess from a pregnant girl. But we kept her in quarantine until she gave birth so she wasn't hard to catch." Daffny interjected.

"And that week one was 'cause he used the sewers and moved from friend's house to friend's house. Sneaky bastard." He chuckled. "Ninja found him while traveling to get another possessor. Ninja's the old dude. You can see why he doesn't like to travel above ground for long don't you?" Mark responded to Gordon's obviously quizzical look.

"I call him Scuba!" Daffny interjected giggling.

"He only has the scuba mask because he has a hard time breathing otherwise. When he was younger and less high he was a Ninja." Mark spat through gritted teeth at her. "He still is Ninja. _Not_ Scuba."

"Whatev. " Daffny said waving her hand to shoo away the retort.

"Oh! The corpse!" Gordon randomly exclaimed. Daffny and Mark looked at a now even more embarrassed Gordon.

"Um Yeah." Daffny said awkwardly and turned with Mark to the screen. Under a file entitled 'Possessors' there were a few names, perhaps ten. Mark chose a name and his profile popped up with a large red 'Repossess' stamped across it at an angle.

"This guy won't be hard, he's a Z addict and mild in temper. Then again, no one can tell how a person will act while staring at death in the face, and damn is Daffny a scary slut." He clicked a button and the transparency started printing out.

"Go look up early century porn." Daffny replied "At least those ugly harlots don't turn me on." She took the printout and left, Gordon followed, remembering she was the first Repo he would follow.


	4. Negative Five

"Mark can be such an ass sometimes." Daffny complained as she stalked down the hall with Gordon almost silently following. If Gordon was forcing people to back against the wall before people were now completely avoiding them. Those they did see immediately went down the nearest hall to them just to get away from Gordon and Daffny. One balding man with a horrible comb-over was so absorbed in his transparencies he didn't see Daffny and Gordon until a few paces away, with no hall to duck down he grabbed the nearest door handle and dashed through it. Gordon saw a moment of a broom and mop before the guy shut himself inside. Daffny said nothing about him but continued complaining about Mark and his attitude.

It was a shorter walk to the elevator, a different route also. He was sure that it was a different elevator especially on entering. The other elevator was luxurious, red and gold. This was a collision of girly, punk, and insanity. Everything was plush, like a rubber room, the pink and black checkered. The curtains framing the round window were also pink with black ties and were held up at the top and in the center with a cutsie bunny head. There was a swipe card as well as a solitary button with a star on it. Daffny swiped a card through the slot and a luxuriously deep male voice with a British accent greeted them.

"Daffny, would you like to go to your room?"

"Yes, Pierce." Daffny answered clearly.

"Right away." The lift started to move up.

"You live in GeneCo?" Gordon asked suddenly.

Daffny giggled "Yes. The top floor is Rotti's place. The next three floors down are his children's. I have the fifth floor down. We're going there so I can get my uniform, then we'll go recover…" She consulted the transparency "Mr. Henry Johnson."

"And you have your own elevator?" Gordon pressed.

She giggled again "Yes. But only I can go to my room, anyone else can use this elevator as a fire escape. That's what the star is for, it takes any rider with our without a swipe down to ground level and there's a door to the right. Actually, that was my idea, no one should die without reason so everyone knows this is my elevator, but everyone can also use it in emergency, or not. It's whatever." She laughed "But they'll only be able to get to ground floor!" The elevator stopped and Pierce bid them a good day as the doors slid open. Gordon expected more collisions of punk and pink and was taken aback to see, himself. Mirrors made up the hallway and the further wall; it was unnerving to see so many mirrors.

"Everything's a two-way mirror. Designed to see everyone outside but keep the person inside in private." She led him past an invisible mirror counter right by the elevator and through the maze of more mirrors. She eventually opened a door that was exactly like the rest of the wall. The room was plain and simply furnished. Storage was lining the walls to the left and right of the door the far wall from the door was obviously more two-way glass, but it was the exterior of the building and the one facing the whole city. There was only one thing crowding the center, it made the room seem more ominous than any room Gordon had been in, it was a surgeon's table, with bindings for ankles, wrists, and neck. Beside it was a table with various standard surgical equipment but below hung crude tools that were obviously custom designed. Although most of the light obviously came from the window there was still a large surgery light hanging from the ceiling, just in case.

"Do Repos abduct the people they are repossessing organs from?" Gordon asked suddenly.

Daffny spoke to him, not looking at him, from the wall on the right. "We prefer to call the people we are repossessing organs called 'Possessors' and, no, we don't abduct them. There are several reasons for a personal lab. One is because when people are in a public place we can hardly repossess with many witnesses, they are subdued and taken here for processing. Another reason is to keep GeneCo's property as fresh as possible. It also helps with keeping remains off the street, and finally for…" She paused to think, perhaps to tell him the truth that Gordon thought he already knew. "Well… I guess, don't ask, don't tell."

"I'm sorry." Gordon murmured.

"It's alright, I understand the curiosity." Daffny said looking away and at a mannequin with a costume a bit more ridiculous than his own. She started undressing without any concern for the person behind her. Gordon looked away from her to give her some privacy. He looked at the other wall and the grey boxes on the shelves that were neatly organized and wondered if he'd be so unconcerned with his body eventually. Or is this just an offering since she stated that she thought he was cute. Gordon didn't really care. Although Daffny was pretty in her own way, a clash of a full voluptuous adult body just with a girlish face, but Gordon would never do anything with her. For one thing he worked with her, it would make everything awkward plus there was probably something against it in Gordon's contract. The final reason was because Daffny was just eerie it is not just the eyes but it was simply her. Gordon was uneasy around her, just intuition.

"Gordon?"

Gordon went out of his thoughts and looked over at Daffny who was now in her uniform a grey-black dress that faintly resembled a Gentern's dress but more elaborate. Instead a miniskirt she had a knee-length a-line skirt. She had on the old Gentern glasses, now only used by experienced surGENs around her neck was a black surgical mask, obviously going to be used when she wanted to hide her face more. She also had a matching apron over her Gentern dress, and long gloves each emblazoned with GeneCo's logo on her bicep. She had knee high boots with sturdy two inch heels, also in black. Finally, her head sported an early twentieth century dark grey nurses' hat with a red medical cross. She held a large black plastic bag with a red medical cross on one side and GeneCo's logo on the other.

"Put on your helmet, let's go." She simply said behind her black surgical mask. Gordon slipped on his helmet and she was gone before he was done. Gordon followed him to the elevator where she was waiting and followed her to ground level, to Mr. Henry Johnson.


	5. Eight

Henry was in the middle of a transaction with a ghostly pale man who had long dark hair, dark lips and eyes, a Graverobber. After Henry received his shot the Graverobber moved along while Henry was slumped against the wall obviously enjoying himself.

"Stay here." Daffny said and slipped out around the corner of the building where Gordon and Daffny were spying from and she strolled over to the man.

"Mr. Johnson, you need your treatment." Daffny whispered kindly.

"Oh really? Already?" Henry responded. Daffny nodded and helped the man up. "I wasn't aware I was having surgery today." Henry continued.

"You weren't? You made the appointment, you're getting your biceps worked on." Daffny responded leading the man past Gordon and into an empty ally. She beckoned Gordon to follow them; the man was high enough he didn't notice Gordon or he simply didn't care. He right now was flexing his arms and murmuring about how he probably needed it. Under a lamp Daffny had the man paused, she dug in her bag and looked at his transparency, comparing the pictures. The man was gibbering about what else he'd like done, and even bragging about how good his payments were.

"No Repo will ever get me!" he laughed heartily as Daffny replaced his transparency and drew out a scalpel.

"Funny…" Daffny murmured. "We never received the payment." In a moment less than two seconds the man's eyes widened in shock before Daffny's arm whipped past his throat leaving a gaping wound behind. Blood flecked onto Daffny's face while Henry reached up to his throat trying vainly to stem the flow. He screamed which ended up sounding like a disquieting gurgling. His eyes rolled and he collapsed. Daffny spread him out and ripped his shirt open, singing a jingle all the while.

"Lungs and Livers and Bladders and Hearts…"

She aimed her scalpel into the soft flesh of his abdomen, after removing the muscles and connective tissues she proceeded to retrieve the intestines. She checked the barcode and placed them in a plastic bag and then into a GeneCo organ preservation bag that she picked up while on the ground floor on her way out of the building.

"…You'll always save a bundle when you buy our GeneCo parts…"

Next she removed the pancreas but since there was no barcode she discarded it by throwing carelessly over her shoulder. It splattered next to Gordon, decorating his boots with droplets of blood and other bodily fluids.

"…Spleens, Intestines, and Spines, and Brains…"

She continued finding that the liver, lungs, and heart all have barcodes. After consulting Henry's transparency again she moved over to his head dragging her medical bag with her. She proceeded to cut off the skin around his head pealing it back to reveal his skull.

"…All at Warehouse Prices, but our Quality's the Same…"

She put away the scalpel and drew out a wedge and hammer and proceeded to slowly crack apart the skull to reveal his brain. When she finished with the back portion of the skull the cerebral fluid and blood rushed out gracing the soles of her shoes as she crouched beside the source. Gently, ever so gently, Daffny removed the brain, read the barcode, and finally placed it into another plastic bag and into the cooler.

"…GeneCo."


	6. Nine

They went back to Daffny's room so she can change out of her now bloody uniform.

"It's awkward trying to get someone else when you're already covered in blood." She grinned on the elevator climb after Henry. She loaded her gloves and apron into a shoot once they entered her personal entrance. Gordon guessed it went to Mark so he can deal with his precious 'uniforms'. Gordon and Daffny went up to her room to grab a new pair of gloves and apron. Daffny mentioned that if she has a violent person sometimes she needs to throw down the entire dress. Mark hates it when she messes up the dress but thankfully, today she did not. While up in the Daffny's room she checked the GeneCo database on her own personal laptop (pink with cherry blossom petals across the back of it), she even showed Gordon about how it worked.

Once a person was signed in there was a place for e-mail, a link at the top of the page amongst other links. There was actually a message waiting for her. It was from Mark giving her the next Repossession assignment.

"But if Mark does not give you one directly, and when Mark gives you one directly it means that you can take care of the client most effectively. Otherwise you can access 'Clients'". She clicked on the button and the side menu changed while Mark's message disappeared. The side menu now included 'Contracts', '90-Day', and 'Possessors'. She clicked on 'Possessors' and the short list of those needing to be repossessed appeared. "The ones at the top have been there the longest and…" The name at the top turned red "someone's going to get Miss Janet Reed." She smiled up at Gordon. "So no one gets the same person someone signs them out. The name disappears when the property is returned to GeneCo." She clicked on the red name and it showed Miss Reed's contract and at the top of the document the word 'Doghead' was emblazoned. "Huh, we might see Jacob sometime then if he's on the prowl."

"Doghead?" Gordon murmured questionably over Daffny's shoulder.

"Yeah." Daffny said "Code names. I'm Repo-Woman" She rolled her eyes "very original, I've been trying to call myself Nurse D, but whatever. You're The Knight, you see? Everything's linked to our uniforms. Jacob's Doghead 'cause his mask resembles a dog's. Mark is Samurai, just cause he wanted to be. When Tony was more youthful he was a Ninja, but now he wears a scuba mask to help him breathe, so he's Scuba to me now! Even if Mark doesn't like it." She grinned. "Tony's the corpse as you put it. But don't talk about how he got that way… it's a sad story and he doesn't like to admit how fragile he is." She sighed and continued "Jack is the only one that uses his real name in his uniform, he was the guy who drenched you with blood and threw organs at you. Jack is Jack the Ripper, sometimes we call him Ripper for short. Finally Nathan's the Night Surgeon, 'cause of his uniform, he looks like an old timey surgeon."

Daffny went back to Mark's message after that and looked at the assignment's details. "The guy won't come out for another few hours. Go ahead and sleep, depending on who you have next they might not let you, and believe me, after this week is over with you'll want to sleep for another one." She led him to the guest room on the other side of the floor and once she opened the door the room was furnished like the rest of her home, simple and modern looking. A large king sized bed with black and white coverings, two end tables and a very modern looking dresser on the far wall. Across from the bed was a plasma television on the wall but on the bed was a sleek black cat that blended perfectly into the comforter.

"Ebby…" Daffny said and walked over to pet it. "She likes to sleep in here." Daffny went back to the door and patted her leg "Ebby, come on, we'll leave him alone." The cat looked at her for a second then she laid her head back down still watching Daffny. Daffny herself huffed. "Cat…" she murmured.

"I don't mind." Gordon said. "There's plenty of room."

"You sure?" Daffny asked.

"Yeah." Gordon smiled at her a little bit.

"Okay, get some rest. I'll wake you when we need to leave." She left, closing the door. Gordon watched her leave through the two-way mirror wall. Gordon looked back at the cat, now watching him. He went over to her and she lifted her head and Gordon petted it before stripping off his uniform, laying it carefully on the dresser and crawling into the bed. He watched the cat who watched him with her yellow eyes. But eventually the cat got bored and laid its head back down to rest. Gordon closed his eyes also trying to catch some sleep at least.

Next thing Gordon knew there was a knock on his wall. "Gordon, upsy daisy! Respond if you're up otherwise I'll come in there and jump on the bed!"

Gordon grunted loudly.

"Better than that, use your words like a big boy!"

"Right…"Gordon muttered "I'm up! I'm up!" He called more clearly to her.

"Okie-day! Now get dressed we have a job!" Her form beyond the glass left. Gordon sat up and gazed around the room. The cat was now next to his legs, stretching luxuriously and yawning. Gordon edged out from under the covers. He stretched also and looked out the vast window that faced the city.

It was nighttime now. The city was lit up like dew on a web. Various neon lights added some color to the gold while everything was washed with the red and white from the GeneCo sign on the building and the nearly full moon casted an ominous blue glow. Gordon turned away from it. Once again, he'd help stain the streets red.

He dressed in the only clothes available, his uniform, and left once he found which part of the wall was the door, the cat leapt off the bed and followed him.

"Oh, done already?" Daffny said rounding the corner with a trey of various fruits. "Well… I brought you a snack."

"Oh thank you." Gordon greatfully took a banana and put a pear in his pocket. She led him following her cat to the kitchen, another room framed by two-way mirrors. It was also modern with state-of-the-art appliances. She placed the trey of fruit on the counter and proceeded to the cabinet for a can of cat food. Ebby was snaking around Daffny legs mewling all the while as Daffny carefully grabbed a small plate from the sink and placed the food on it and put the food on the ground for the cat to devour.

"Okay, now my Ebby won't die of starvation we can go." Daffny stated now tramping to the door.

"Don't you need to get your uniform?" Gordon blurted suddenly. Daffny was wearing a fairly revealing outfit, really showing off her curves, and quite honestly, made her look like a cheap hooker.

She paused. "Our next two targets work together; one's a pimp, the other one of his prostitutes." She answered simply. "I'm going to pose as a potential worker or an unknown co-worker."

_Well, at least she looks the part._

"You're going to actually work."

"What?" Gordon's mind ground to a standstill.

"They are more than likely not going to be together. Do you know how hard it would be for me to get the second one while my front is covered in blood?" She huffed opening the door and exiting. Gordon followed feeling nervous. From the glass counter in the hall outside of the elevator she grabbed her black medical bag and a GenCo preservation bag. On entering the elevator she shoved both bags into Gordon's chest knocking the wind out of him. The preservation bag was not caught, but her medical bag was.

"You'll be so excited to have your surgery, you're reflexes will be ten times better." She commented opening the bag in Gordon's arms and riffling through until she found the two transparencies otherwise she ignored the fallen bag at their feet. She grabbed one of Gordon's wrists with a vice-like grip pulling it out from under the bag and forcing Gordon to awkwardly balance the bag on his other arm, eventually bringing up a knee to keep the bag propped up and the eerie metallic scraping inside from spilling on the floor like the preservation bag. She kept her surprisingly strong grip on his wrist as she shoved the transparencies in his hand before letting him go. She glanced at his awkward stance, similar to a flamingo. She had a bemused expression her face but did not comment. Gordon shot her a look at her turned face and rearranged himself so that both of his feet were on the ground. He glanced at the transparencies.

First detail was the most obvious; both were to be repossessed since they had the large REPOSSESSION stamped across it at an angle in red. The next detail was their picture, one a smug looking man and the other a washed up girl. The doors dinged open before Gordon could look much harder. Daffny left without a backwards glance and Gordon scooped up the preservation bag before following her in haste. He glanced back down at the transparencies as they marched.

The man, Lucien Sanchez, was fourty-two, the girl, Mariah Harker, seventeen, barely legal since Grant vs. US Government in 2026 made seventeen year olds legally able to do just about anything, gamble, vote, smoke, drink, and drive, as most summed it up. _Why do these crap facts resurface at the weirdest times?_ For a brief moment Gordon cursed his government teacher in high school who made him memorize that fact. He moved on further down the transparencies as Daffny led them further. She was whispering to someone on her mandatory medical band, probably Mark informing her where Lucien and Mariah were. Gordon started to read details, wondering about their lives but Daffny interrupted.

"What are we repossessing Gordon?" she whispered sharply. "Don't bother with every point, it's worse if you do."

"Um… on Sanchez just a liver…" Gordon glanced at the list under 'Organs' on each transparency. "And the upper and lower intestines and appendix on Harker."

Suddenly Daffny stopped and grabbed Mariah's transparency away from Gordon. She glared at it. Daffny laughed heartily but quietly and handed it back.

"Who the fuck would get a designer appendix?"


	7. Two

"Hah, Daffny you're a fugly slut." Mark chortled from Daffny's medical band. Daffny and Gordon were hiding in an ally. There was the red light district at one end of this ally and a Zydrate corner on the other.

"So we're on camera?" Daffny hissed back.

"Yeah… so is your guy ummm… Lu-sea-on. He's ahead, walking towards you with some of his girls, not the girl you're after. Just head Red. He'll be there in a few seconds."

Daffny lowered her wrist and walked toward the Red Light District end of the ally, near the end, just before they hit the light Daffny stopped and turned towards Gordon.

"I'll lure him into the ally, be sure to make sure that it is Sanchez, match up the face. Then do him in a-s-a-p." Daffny ordered. "I suggest slitting his throat, they don't last long after that. Well, get out your tool, knife, dagger, scalpel, whatever. Just stay here until he comes into the ally." Without another word Daffny dashed out, nearly hitting a woman in a scandalously short white dress.

It was nerve racking to watch the scene unfold in the alley. Gordon was worried about failure, would Daffny get him into the ally, or not? Daffny bumped into a man in a black suit and fedora as she apparently hurried from somewhere.

"I'm sorry sir!" She squeaked as she glanced up at him when he caught her upper arms to keep her from falling over. The cockney drawl in her voice completely disappeared.

"It's fine little dear." Sanchez smiled at her.

"I better be going…" Daffny whispered stepping back from Sanchez, she played the shy girl card very well.

"Why leave so soon little dear?" He continued to smile. "You just flew from High Street but 'cha ain't got the high."

"No coins, no job." Daffny continued not looking at the man. "No Z."

"You need a job?" Sanchez continued slyly and the girls flanking him started drifting away, obviously aware of what was next. Gordon ground his teeth silently, he could see also. Daffny's face lit up as she lifted her head.

"You'll give me one?" She gleefully cried. "I'll do anything to get it!"

Sanchez chuckled. "Let's first have an interview, one-on-one. I'm busy so how 'bout down here?" He pointed to the darkness where Gordon lurked.

"Yes." Daffny whispered looking into Gordon's eyes, her high-tech eyes obviously allowed her to see, but Sanchez was oblivious, thankfully. As they walked into the darkness of the ally Gordon eased back to allow them to be under the shade of darkness with him.

Sanchez did not take Daffny deep into the shadows but one there he ordered her to brace herself against the wall. She shook with was appeared to be nerves as Sanchez messed with his belt buckle. Gordon glanced at Sanchez's profile and compared it to his picture on the transparency. The jowls looked alike and so did those squinty little eyes. Gordon's footsteps sounded loud even to him as he strode closer, his long sword in hand. Sanchez's inexpert ears still did not hear, he was too focused on his freed member as his hands were gliding over Daffny's pasty white thighs, slowly rising up her miniskirt. Daffny went still in anticipation; she must hear Gordon raising his arms followed by the ominous slicing of flesh and cartilage.

It was exhilarating for the release. Gordon's closed his eyes as he listened to the supple gurgling and the hushed thudding as Sanchez went to his knees followed by the crumpling body. He wondered how his new ears would hear as compared to these awful ones. He relived how easily his sword glided through the throat, not quite like a hot knife through butter, but it was still a lot easier than expected. Would he get this rush every time he took a life? Gordon doubted that he would ever be bored with this job. The power felt wonderful.

Gordon opened his eyes and Daffny was looking at him with concern.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

She shook her head and pointed at the body. "Go finish up." Her accent was back in its proper place.

Gordon did not hesitate for long. He made the incision, cutting through skin and muscle until he found the abdominal cavity and finally the red organ. After the removal he placed it into a clear plastic bag and then into the preservation bag. When Gordon straightened up Daffny was whispering indistinctly to Mark. Gordon could not hear what she was saying but she shuffled off still whispering. Gordon followed as quietly as he could as Mark led Daffny to where Mariah was.


	8. Four

"Don't you dare think you're going to get away with this shit!" Daffny screamed as she slammed the girl against the wall.

"I didn't – I tried—" she whimpered under Daffny's strength.

Gordon did not want to see her face, either girl's face. Daffny probably was terrifying with her huge mechanical eyes while Mariah would have so much fear in her eyes that she'd break any person's heart. He was glad Daffny shoved him behind the counter of the abandoned convenience store telling him not to come out until Daffny gave "the cue".

_Slap!_

There was a whimper followed by a "Shut up you bitch!" by Daffny as another echoing slap rang followed soon by the sound of Mariah crumpling to the floor.

The operation was simple. Gordon hid inside of the abandoned store after entering the door facing the back alley while Daffy hovered outside the front entrance on the Red Light District. The girl, as predicted, went right by Daffny who grabbed her and swung her inside slamming and locking the door behind. Obviously the punishment of prostitutes was common since no one bothered to stop the ruckus and Daffny did not bother to keep her non accented voice down.

Gordon wondered what Mariah did to make her not be completely baffled as to why this unknown whore was beating the crap out of her.

"I'm sorry!" Mariah cried amongst sobs "Please – "

Suddenly the sounds of flesh and flesh beating against each other ended and all was heard was the gentle sobs of Mariah echoed in its wake.

"You should have thought about this before you stopped your payments." Daffny ominously whispered clearly. That must have been the cue.

Gordon stood and Mariah gasped and whimpered loudly. He took out Mariah's transparency and the faces matched, both washed up girls had identical features.

"I'll pay later, p-please." She cried out amongst a fresh wave of sobs and Gordon approached unperturbed by her pleas. This broken and beaten down girl for some reason evoked no sympathy in Gordon's heart once his mission called. It was invigorating having her at his disposal, finally a way to rid her of her misery, clean the streets of the whores and vipers, and continue to prompt the citizens of this great Earth to keep up with their payments to GeneCo.

He took out his sword strapped to his side, it made the characteristic _shing_ as it was unsheathed. Gordon placed both hands on the hilt in readiness and raised it high.

Mariah screamed and Gordon's arms plummeted. Her heart was not needed anyway.

There was silence as Gordon and Daffny returned to base, or Mark's room with all of his monitors.

"Aw fuck, you really mucked up your suit!" Mark exclaimed when he saw Gordon.

Now that he was in light, certainly Gordon did look terrifying with his blood covered black knight uniform. He didn't notice all of the blood as they were walking in the dark but now in the glow of the industrial lights it was painfully obvious. Gordon stripped to his boxers while Mark got him a plain black scrubs to wear in the meantime before Mark went to a counter that was indented in the wall with cupboards above and below it with his suit in order to prepare it for washing. Gordon wondered why he did not notice it before but it didn't matter. Daffny dazedly went to the terminal and signed into the database. Gordon did not want to be rude and look over his shoulder to see what she was doing so he instead looked at the monitors. He recognized the Red Light District and noticed in one of the camera images that flashed past a crew was cleaning up Mariah, carrying her body out of the abandoned shop and loading her into the Dead Trucks as the community lovingly called them. He felt slightly guilty about the whole ordeal, how her gutted and lifeless body was being hulled away like garbage, but he quickly dismissed it declaring that she knew what was coming when she signed the contract.

"Shit!" Daffny suddenly exploded at the computer screen making Gordon and Mark jump. She sprang up grabbed a phone from the left side of the huge control board and pushed a numbered code in the keypad below where the phone used to rest. "Get some food to the Repo Headquarters stat." She urgently spoke to the person on the other end "I don't care what, just a lot, and make sure to bring some that can be eaten without preparation later." She placed down the phone and looked at Mark who even if he was perplexed was still at least idly scrubbing Gordon's uniform. "He has Jack next."

"Oh." Mark simply stated and looked away grabbing another chemical from the cupboard in the wall.

Gordon was still confused and obviously looked it.

"Jack is practically a machine. When he is to be a Repo, he doesn't eat or sleep, sometimes for days." Daffny explained as she sat back down and drummed her fingers on the control panel. "You won't be allowed to rest either and don't you dare ask. Jack is essentially psychotic, we all are, but even we realize how crazy he is." She sighed "But he's good and not doing anything against the contract, so he stays."

Mark snorted from his nook "He's too good, sometimes he brings back more than what was required."

Gordon's mind went cold. _What does that mean?_

"Sometimes he gets carried away and brings back non-GeneCo organs…" Daffny explained.

"I think he does it just to mess with the ORGANizers. Think of how irritating it would be to try to find a barcode on a non-GeneCo organ. But funny as hell for those who knew there was none to be found." Mark called while throwing the clothes into the washer.

"Then why does he look so pissed when Rotti yells at him to stop doing it?" Daffny retorted. "He's just psychotic and sadistic."

"Oh, like you bring the _cute_ possessor boys to your lab for only repossession and no sadistic fantasies play out up there." Mark snapped slamming the washer door with more force than necessary.

Daffny frowned and crossed her arms and legs but seemed unabashed, Gordon blushed for her, however, it went unnoticed for Mark and Daffny were too busy with their feud.

"At least I am in my lab and not in the streets like Jack. The public display is degrading to the Repos."

Mark crossed the room and stood beside Gordon who was looking at the floor. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at Daffny "No one sees, he makes sure of that. No one lives to tell the tale no harm done."

"He fucking murders innocents who see him screwing a corpse. And who knows how many others have seen through windows, or some other way managed to go unnoticed?"

There was a soft knock at the door. Daffny sprang up in a huff and wrenched the door open startling the small Gentern sporting a larger than life serving tray piled high with food. Her hands were shaking badly as she held out the tray to Daffny like it was sacrifice to a very violent God. Daffny grabbed the tray and closed the door without thanking the girl. She crossed the room, shoved the tray into Gordon's chest and promptly left the room.

"Now she's the psychotic bitch…" Mark murmured eyeing the tray. "Oh speaking of food, don't store fruit in your pocket, it just got smashed and was annoying to scoop out and clean."

Gordon and Mark made their way through most of the food on the platter, some of the wrapped snacks Gordon stored in his suit's pockets when it came out of the dryer. Gordon would have went up to Daffny's room, however he recalled he needed a keycard to get up there which he did not have. Gordon instead hung out with Mark waiting for Daffny to return, or else for Jack to show up.

"It still will be a few more hours." Mark noted after the food disappeared. Gordon and Mark were now sitting against the wall since Mark had no table or chairs in this room. Gordon was stuffed and even when he was full was still forced to eat more with Mark taunting that "He'll be glad for it later."

"I suggest you find a Gentern and ask to get an unused room to crash in for those hours. I don't think Daffny's coming back."Mark sighed "She usually only does a few per night, but she does it every night. Jack, Jacob, and Tony go on weird rampages where they get a dozen or so within a few days then go off for a few. Daffny's a bit more steady with her work."

"What about Nathan?" Gordon questioned about the last Repo-Man and thinking about how nice it would be to sleep before being worked to the bone by this Jack.

"I don't know, he never signs any off and I don't send him orders. He's Rotti's boy." Mark looked away from Gordon's face and into a far wall. "Rotti gives him his assignments, not me, Nathan's the only one Rotti will give assignments to. Then again, I don't think I have the authority to order Nathan around. He's been doing this for seventeen years. _Seventeen!_ You know how crazy he must be by now? I've been here for six and I think I'm going to snap any moment from the stress and brutality, and I'm not even killing on a regular basis!" He sighed. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this. Nathan's a very private person. Don't mention anything I said to him. Now go away and find a bed. You look like you're about to fall asleep on the tiles. "

Gordon managed to stand up even though he was tired from the food and the long night.

"I won't mention it… not intentionally." Gordon answered.

"You have your medical band?" Mark asked pointing to his own.

Gordon waved his wrist supporting the grey communication bracelet.

"I'll call you when it's nearing time to switch. Go up to the sixth floor, recovery ward. They should have an extra bed. Don't worry about authority. You're a Repo. They'll know you."

"Already?" Gordon questioned with his hand on the sliding door's handle.

"You'd be surprised how fast things spread around in here. It's like high school all over again right?" Mark chuckled also standing tiredly. "Somehow it manages to stay inside the building. No one outside will recognize you, but everyone inside will even if they have never seen your face."

Gordon left without another word and Mark was proved correct when his bare feet reached the counter just outside of the main elevators on the sixth floor. The chubby but pretty Gentern at the counter shook as she immediately took him to an empty solitary room and told him to call if he needed anything, anything at all. She was so terrified as she said this he wondered if it would be in poor taste to request for a pint of her blood just to see the fear flash brightly in her eyes and read the body language of a person in the beginning of flight. He decided not to, did not want a bad reputation with the other GeneCo employees even before he finished his first day. He thanked her and she slid the door closed. Gordon proceeded to climb into the hospital bed and shut off the overhead light through the control panel on the side of the bed. The room was thrown into complete darkness since this was a room in the middle of the building where there were no windows. Instead of fear, Gordon was calmed. Darkness was peace, darkness was safe. He fell asleep quickly.


	9. Two Thirds

**Author's Apology: ** Usually I try to update on Tuesday afternoons, well last week obviously I missed it. It was not because of writer's block. No, I know exactly how this will play out, however I was at a very VERY busy section of my summer. I've been working with a theater group near my home and last week we were putting on Cinderella and I was working back stage as well as my usual company work. There was a huge backlog of work for the company that I was forced to come in every day, all day, to help catch up so our performance could go on as planned. Which, it did, and now Cinderella's over I present the next epic chapter of Pi.

oOoOoOoOo

"Gordon, Gordon. Shit, you only have fifteen minutes until Jack's here; he'll be pissed if you're not. Wake up, please?" Mark's voice emanated muffled from Gordon's wristband which was being pressed into the mattress.

Gordon groaned and moved his wrist up closer to his face and pushed the button to talk "I'm awake. Shut up and let me get down there."

"Thank Rotti Largo!" Mark exclaimed "I was about to send out the GeneCops. Been trying to get a hold of you for fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, dead tired." Gordon sat up pushed the button to turn on the lights, which burned, forcing Gordon to avert and rub his eyes.

"Hurry up and get down here, Jack's known to be early."

"Right, yeah…"

He used the small bathroom and left the room in a daze. He went back to Mark's base miraculously finding the room in record time. He slid open the door and stepped in.

Mark was not alone.

"Here he is! I told you not long." Mark exclaimed gesturing towards Gordon while looking at the other man.

He grunted.

It was the organ man from yesterday, he still had on his short black top hat still rested on grimy brown hair but his lined face was now covered in a disturbing mask of a skull with huge black eyes. He had on a frilled white shirt stained with blood and a black vest to go over it. He had black dress pants which fit him perfectly as well as blood splattered but otherwise shiny dress shoes. It was completed with a grimy black trench coat that also needed to have the bloodstains taken out.

Gordon could not see his eyes through the mask and was still staring at Jack the Ripper in shock as Mark gingerly came over grabbed his wrist and escorted him to the cleaning station where Gordon's uniform was waiting for him. Gordon wrenched his eyes away from Jack's mask and quickly took off his loaned scrubs and put on his uniform. He felt stronger, more awake as he put on his helmet. When he turned around Jack was leaving, obviously Gordon was to follow which he did leaving Mark alone in the Repo Headquarters.

Jack was silent as they walked. No explanation, no requests, no questions. Gordon seemed to literally be his shadow as they made their way out the back entrance of GeneCo Headquarters. Jack kept to the alleys and Gordon followed while carrying the preservation bag Jack had given him. There was the distinct air about Jack that screamed that he was less than thrilled for Gordon to follow, but still he knew he couldn't complain anytime soon. Jack did approve of him to become a Repo.

"Can you get any fucking louder?" Jack suddenly hissed turning lightening fast and glaring at Gordon's face. "Learn to pick up your genetically damned feet and walk! I can't hear shit with your bloody feet shuffling across the fucking ground!"

"S-sorry!" Gordon ushered back, throwing up his hands in defense against the saliva flying into his face. Jack turned, apparently appeased with the answer and silently moved along. Gordon started paying attention to how he picked his feet up off the ground and carefully replacing them back down. Jack continued to mumble curses about the volume of their progress. For a few more dark alleys they progressed in even quieter silence.

They passed bums and various addicts who habituated the alleys. Most were in a stupor or perhaps dead and paid them no attention as they moved along. Finally, Jack stopped beside a bum causing Gordon to bump into him. Jack glared at Gordon while he mumbled a quick apology. Jack turned back to the man who was ignoring them and grabbed his throat lifting him into the air.

The man managed to cry out hoarsely to Jack who squeezed harder causing the man to gag and choke.

"Andrew McGuinness?" Jack growled at him. The man nodded for he couldn't speak. "You are late for your payments to GeneCo and your Lungs are now to be repossessed." Jack's grip tightened, the man spluttered and vainly clawed at Jack's gloved hands. This caused an even tighter grip with an ominous crunching of the hyoid bone. Andrew's attempts to escape faltered and finally stopped. Jack strangled the man with only one of his gloved hands.

Jack let go of the man's throat and he crumpled to the ground. He took out a switchblade from a pocket in his coat and cut open the bum's shirt and the several layers of skin and muscle exposing the rib cage. He set down the bloodied knife and placed his hand under the sternum and wrenched upward. The sickeningly loud crack ripped through the smog. The ribs cracked cleanly into two sections down the very center of the sternum, as though there was a weakness in the bone just for this very purpose. Jack took the lungs and placed them into a clear plastic bag and then into the preservation bag that Gordon offered. Jack picked back up the knife, wiped off the blood on Andrew's pants, pressed the communication button on his band and whispered "Mark? Done. You see us?"

"Yeah, sending out a Dead Truck." Mark answered as Jack moved along.

Gordon was silent for a moment but curiosity go the better of him. "You didn't check his repossession papers."

"What's the point of it? Fucking wastes time." Jack remarked snidely.

"What if that wasn't Andrew McGuinness?" Gordon pressed.

Jack chuckled while stepping over a bum's legs. "Fucking admitted it didn't he?"

Gordon went quiet for a brief moment.

"What if he said that he wasn't?"

"Then he's a fucking liar." Jack spat. "Memorize the paperwork before you leave, faces, name, everything. Saves time in the actual hunt."

Jack stopped and looked at a tall wrought iron fence around a home. He judged the straight bars, grabbed them and begun to hoist himself over. Gordon was silent as Jack climbed into a townhouse's yard. Gordon tried to follow suit but had a bit more difficulty and eventually caused a cursing and annoyed Jack to assist. Once both were on the other side Jack approached the house and shuffled silently to the side of the porch where a vine was creeping up a trellis on the side of the porch awning. Jack continued to climb up the trellis and onto the porch roof and Gordon followed not quite as gracefully. Jack crossed the roof and peered into a window.

"Jackpot." He whispered and pulled out a small welding saw to cut the metal lock. The welding saw cut through the metal lock silently and quickly, melting a clean line through its center. Once the lock was cut, Jack lifted the window with ease and stepped inside. Gordon followed Jack into what was obviously a little girl's room.

The walls were a pale pink, there were dolls and toys scattered about the floor. The sleeping child under her children show themed bedspread was asleep soundly. Jack went to the door and instead of exiting to the rest of the house, he locked the door. Suddenly it clicked in Gordon's mind.

"A child?! Are you mad?!" Gordon could not help but hiss urgently to Jack who was crossing to the bed to look at her still sleeping face.

"Her parents did not make the goddamn payments. It is unfortunate that she has to fucking pay, but we need to repossess GeneCo's property." Jack quietly murmured back in a monotone while getting out his knife. "Knight, if you have a problem with this shit, then obviously Repossession is not for you."

The nameless girl never had the chance to scream for her parents.


End file.
